(i) Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to methods of fabricating semiconductor memory devices, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device including a vertical channel transistor.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
With the increasing integration of semiconductor devices, the design rule for components in the semiconductor devices is decreasing. In a semiconductor device having a plurality of transistors, a gate length has been reduced. The gate length is a reference of the design rule. Accordingly, a channel length in each transistor has also been reduced. A vertical channel transistor may increase a distance between a source region and a drain region, and may increase an effective channel length in a transistor of a highly integrated semiconductor device.